


About A Girl

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Torchwood
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Diplomatic Ties. After Enemy at the Gate, Teyla takes advantage of downtime, to visit Cardiff, and Tosh. John tags along, to help watch Torren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About A Girl

Cardiff, Teyla found, appeared exactly as Toshiko had described it to her in the numerous emails that had traded back and forth between them in the year since they had first met. She covered Torren's head with the blanket she had wrapped him in, and held him tight to her chest, shielding his face from the gentle, but persistent rainfall.

"Where are we going exactly?" John grumbled next to her. He had insisted on joining her on the trip to Cardiff. Teyla was not quite sure why he had. She suspected a certain amount of boredom on his part; the IOA had placed the expedition members on stand down whilst they tried to decide what to do now that Atlantis had arrived on Earth. Whatever his reasoning might be, Teyla did appreciate have an extra set of hands to help her with Torren; the ways of traveling long distances on Earth did not agree with her son very much, as he had proven quite cranky on the trip from the United States to Wales. To her surprise - and relief - John had proven quite capable with children. Before now, he had not _precisely_ stayed away from his godson, but he had certainly not volunteered to watch him for her by himself. He had usually visited only when he could be certain others would be present, relying on others to act as a buffer between him, Teyla and Torren. Teyla had not had time to ask him for his reasons. She suspected she was missing something - especially considering the way he had all but sidelined her after finding out about her pregnancy - but had not had the time to force him to talk about it.

"The tourist office, located at Mermaid Quay," Teyla patiently explained.

John just shrugged, and followed as she led the way. She wished she knew what went on in his head, but he had become even more taciturn than usual in recent weeks. She hoped he would relax a bit while they visited Torchwood - especially since she hoped to leave Torran with him while she spent some time with Tosh - alone. She had a feeling, from comments that Tosh had let drop, that some of her Torchwood agents would not mind keeping John company… even with the addition of an infant.

"I didn't realize you kept in touch with folks at Torchwood," John ventured as they walked across the Plass in front of Millennium Center.

"I have kept in touch with Toshiko Sato," Teyla responded serenely, with a small smile on her lips as she remembered exactly _why_ she had made the effort to get the pretty woman's email address. She did not know if any of her teammates knew she had left the IOA reception to spend the remainder of the night with Toshiko, but if they did, they had not said anything to her. While she and Toshiko had not made any promises to each other after their night together, they had made an effort to keep in touch with one another, and in the intervening year since they had last seen each other, Teyla had come to like and respect Toshiko beyond the physical attraction that had first drawn her to her at the reception. Despite the circumstances that had brought Atlantis to Earth, Teyla was grateful, since it allowed her to meet up with Toshiko again. The other woman had seemed quite happy to learn that Teyla was on Earth, and had issued the invitation to visit when she could.

"Oh. Cool," John said. She wondered what was going through her head.

"I believe we have arrived," Teyla observed, as they reached the door in a small building that advertised itself as a tourist office.

Entering the tourist office, Teyla saw that the desk was manned by the young man who had accompanied Captain Harkness and Toshiko to the reception. "Hello, Ms. Emmagen, Colonel Sheppard," he greeted, smiling as he saw who had entered the office.

"Mr. Jones," Teyla said.

"Toshiko and the rest of the team are out on a rift alert. If you would like, I can show you around the Hub," he offered. He did not betray any surprise to seeing Torren in Teyla's arms, which led her to believe that Toshiko had related at least something from the emails that they had exchanged.

"That would be lovely," Teyla stated.

"Sure, sounds great," John drawled.

Ianto reached past them, and flipped the sign on the door to "closed," before locking the door. He pushed a button behind the counter, and a portion of the wall swung open, revealing a hidden hallway.

"Seriously?" John incredulously asked.

Giving a small smile, Ianto simply nodded, before gesturing for them to proceed before him. Teyla was curious to see what the Hub looked like. Toshiko had described it to her, of course, but she wanted to see it for herself.

"Is it customary for all secret bases to be located underground?" she asked, politely. John snickered next to her, while Ianto looked at her with polite interest. The SGC after all, was based under Cheyenne Mountain.

"No, ma'am," Ianto replied, waiting for John to stop laughing. "Torchwood-One, before it was destroyed, was located in a modern high-rise in London. Torchwood-Three is the only one of our branches that works underground, but that is more to do with the Rift than anything else."

Teyla inclined her head in understanding. Ianto took them on a tour of the Hub. She found it interesting; John was impressed by the dinosaur that seemed to serve as a guard dog for the Hub.

"How long will they be out?" Teyla inquired politely.

Ianto looked at his watch. "They should be back shortly." As if his words had conjured them, the door rolled back with a blare of sirens, and the rest of the team entered. Torren woke up at the loud, unfamiliar noise and began to cry. Teyla rocked him gently to soothe him.

"Teyla!" Tosh called out. She dropped her equipment at her desk and went towards the other woman.

"Toshiko," Telya responded, smiling warmly.

"Is this Torren?" she asked.

"Yes, this is my son, Torren John Emmagen."

"May I?" Toshiko asked, with her arms stretched out to take him. Teyla nodded, and carefully handed him over. She watched as Torren fussed a little bit, before calming down, and settling back to sleep. "He's gorgeous," Toshiko complimented.

"Oi! Who's this then, Tosh?" one of her teammates asked.

Looking up, Teyla found that they were the center of attention. She colored a little at that, but smiled serenely. They were all Toshiko's colleagues, after all.

"This is Miss Teyla Emmagen and Colonel John Sheppard," Ianto informed before Toshiko could respond. "Miss Emmagen, Colonel Sheppard, these are Dr. Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper and you remember Captain Jack Harkness," he introduced, before returning his attention to the doctor. "If you read your email, Owen, you would know they were visiting."

"Whatever, Tea Boy," the other man snarled.

"Owen!" Captain Harkness barked out, arms folded over his chest as he glared at the acerbic medic Toshiko had described so well. Owen glared before heading down to the autopsy bay.

"Welcome to the Hub," Captain Harkness greeted, smiling widely. "Glad you two could make it." Teyla noted with some interest his particular attention to John. She hid a small smile at that.

"Thanks for having us," John responded.

"Has Ianto been taking good care of you?" Captain Harkness asked, even as Ianto returned with a tray of beverages for the others. Teyla had not even noticed him leave.

"Yep," John responded.

"Good to hear."

Toshiko returned Torren to Teyla's arms, explaining that she needed to finish her report before she left for the day. Teyla nodded in understanding and wandered around the main area of the Hub with curiousity. John had disappeared with Captain Harkness. She observed with some interest the interactions of Toshiko's team as they went about their routine. In many ways, it reminded her of Atlantis, as they all worked like a well-oiled machine, clearly knowing their tasks. Banter flowed between them, even as they included her and John in their conversation. It felt nice.

"Is Toshiko taking you out tonight?" Captain Harkness asked her.

"I believe so," Teyla responded. "John has said he will watch Torren for me."

He nodded. "Ianto and I will take them both out for some food. You two staying at a hotel?" Teyla hid her smirk. She had suspected that the two men were interested in John. She only hoped they could get him to relax a little bit. He was truly quite tense.

"Ready?" Toshiko called out, as she rose from her desk.

Teyla handed Torren to John, and gave him some last instructions. "You can always call me, if you need to," she told him.

"I get it, Teyla. Go. Have fun," he instructed her. He looked a little uneasy, but he held Torren to him protectively, and seemed quite determined to let her have a night out with Toshiko.

"Thank you, John." She pulled his head down towards her. "Have fun yourself," she whispered before grinning at his shocked look. "It was nice to meet you," she told Owen and Gwen, before following Toshiko to the Hub's door. She was quite hopeful for what the night would bring.

"I'm really glad you're here," Toshiko confessed. "I've missed you. Email just isn't the same."

"I am happy to be here." And it was true. Teyla did not know if she would return to Pegasus anytime soon, and while they still had Atlantis, it did not feel the same. She suspected she needed this almost as much as John did. She smiled as Toshiko took her hand as they walked down the street; it seemed as if this vacation had already begun nicely.

_/fin_


End file.
